koishikawa_highfandomcom-20200213-history
Werewolves
Legends have always been around about the moonlight walkers, part wolf, part human. Some stories being true and others being wrong. Werewolves have lived among the humans for centuries and will keep doing so ... Hierarchy Here is a basic schematic of the hierarchy among werewolves: Grand-Alpha > Alpha > Beta > Delta > Pack member > Omega > Lone wolf > others The Pack *Grand-Alpha: Leader of the Tribe *Alpha: Leader of the pack, he is the one that makes decision and also the one responsible for his pack. *Beta: The Beta is the right hand to the Alpha. He/she serves as a replacement in case the Alpha is unable to assume his/her function. The Beta is also there to help the Alpha with his/her responsability. *Delta: Beta in formation, can become a beta on another pack later or take the current beta's place if needed *Pack member: Any werewolf member of the pack *Omega: The Omega is the one that is put on the side by his peer inside a pack usually. His/her role is to act and see things on a different angle from the rest so that another point of view can be brought to the alpha if needed. It is also the responsability of the Omega to see to the moral inside the pack. *Lone wolf: Rare and do not stay in that state for very long. A lone wolf is a wolf with no pack. *Others: Everything that is not a werewolf goes in this cathegory. Thus in short, everything that is not a werewolf is considered as lower influence on werewolf matters. At any moment, the Alpha title can be put in question by any member of his pack. A dual will determined at this point which will become/remain the Alpha. There is also no honor in dueling an already hurt Alpha (pack member won't line up one after the other just to vainquish the current Alpha). Once the dual is done, the news will spread about the story of how valiant the new/old Alpha vainquish his/her opponent. A pack contains approximately between 3 to 10 pack members. This can vary depending on the circumstances. The tribe Many packs from a region put together makes a Tribe. There is a council where sits all the Alphas and the Grand-alpha inside the tribe. The Grand-alpha is the one that rules over the Tribe (same principle as an Alpha for his/her pack). Very rarely, there could be an execution of a member if the Grand-alpha see it as necessary and that is for the Grand-alpha to decide whether or not should there be such a sentence. Each tribe takes care of a region, in other words, the world have been split into multiple tribes. Also, the tribe decide how to split the region into several parts, each part being looked by a pack. Life as a Werewolf Everyday life Werewolves lives among humans, hiding their true nature and working into watching over their territories. They can have multiple roles into the society, but they are often guardians of nature in one way or the other or make sure the old traditions stays, etc. They usually have a double life, the day life (normal) and night life serving the pack and tribe. The packs are devided by territories where they rule and protect what's inside. The territory is also their responsability. Before doing anything, a member from another pack must ask the territory's pack. Breeding and growth A werewolf is born into this world like any normal being. It takes a mother and a father (one or both need to be a werewolf) and thats it. The boys have an high chance to be werewolf and girls close to none. At birth, a werewolf will be born as a puppy, even if the mom is a human. It will change back when his body is bath in the sunlight however. The myth about the fact that a bite or a scratch from a werewolf will transform you into one is just a rumor. However, there is side effect to being bitten or scratched. It gives you higher reproductivity chances and that the baby will be a werewolf, given the fact that the mate is one. Other side effects can be fever, sickness and even dying in extreme cases. As a younster, young werewolf can have an hard time to control their transformation and keep changing between forms or even do mix between (tranform only 1-2 parts, etc). The reason why they lose control on a full moon night and transform almost all the time in their hybrid form at that time is because the beast and human nature are influenced directly by the moon. The more you're close to the Full moon, the less control the werewolf has over his 'beast' side. The more the no moon is close, the more human the werewolf will be. Their whole life, they will struggle between their human and wolf nature, that is the life of a werewolf. Lifespan Contrary to many believes, werewolf are not eternal. They do not live more than normal humans do in general. Some of them even are unlucky and inherit their wolf kin aging, which is approximately 10 to 15 years old. Depending on how close they are to their inside beast, the would have a variable lifespan. Some of them have however lived reaching almost 200 years old, which is still not explain to this day. Other infos If splitted for a long time of his/her pack, a werewolf can be adopted by another pack. This can happen if the pack died with leaving only a few members alive or in rare case that a werewolf is kicked out or choose to leave his/her. Its possible in each of this case that the Tribe chooses in which pack the werewolf will be adopted without both parties having anything to say on the matter. Traits Character traits related to werewolves (usually but not always present) Mental *Respect the strong and honor is important *Love, trust and respect for the Nature *All packs follow the rules made by their tribe (rules can vary from one tribe to the other), they are compelled to do it *Technology is seen with a cagey, distrustful eye by many *Subtility is not a word they know or apply best *Female are really respected and protected because there is almost no female werewolves Physical *Strenghts: + Strenght, + dextrous, High senses, Animal kin, + Speed, Fast healing, can change form *Weaknesses: Really allergic to silver, Lose control/agressivity sometimes, the moon (because it forces them to transform), holy water and other holy stuff, allergic to chocolate *Forms: They have 3 forms; Human, Wolf and the War form (See more details in the Forms section) *They are partly color blind; they can't see the difference between green and yellow, the same with red and orange *They tend to stay where their kin wolf are. It's less obvious that way and its also because of instinct. *A werewolf is able to tranform only a part of his body if he wants to, but they tend to appreciate more being in one complete form for comfort issues. *Eyes and Hair color remain the same regardless of the form they are using. Which may sometimes appears as weird in human form. (yellow eyes, multi-colored hair...) *They are generally fit in human form and tend to have tanned skin (with all the outdoor activities they do). *They often bare scars due to fighting or accident caused during full moon nights. *They all wear a brand under one feet, showing in which tribe they belong to. The brand looks like a tribal tattoo and is done in a way that it can be identify by elders so there are no infiltration made by outsiders. Females among the race (In progress) History and Stories (In progress) Religion Luna: Legends says that one day, she was tired of feeling alone in this whole wide world and decided to give birth to a child, flesh of her flesh, but also human. Since then, she have been watching her descendance from above, caring and loving. Once in a while, she is said to descend upon her children to speak with them in their dreams, when needed be. A tomb was done for her 1st born and people still go and pray for him to guide them. Other races *Vampires: They don't tend to like vampires partly due to all the rumors and stories commonly known. Also because their point of vue is different. Werewolves don't like the fact that vampires cheat on life and are so prone into fitting with society. This feeling is not one sided, vampires don't like werewolf much either. Being both territorial races, there are often conflicts between the 2 races. They have to live in the same territories and respect each other rules, which can be sometimes difficult, impossible even. *Kitsunes: *Shapeshifters (animal kind): There is a tention between each race of shapeshifters because if instincive nature. For example, were-cats do not like werewolves, etc. The nature of normal animals and their relation will normally be the same for the shapeshifters, except that they won't each each others. *Shapeshifters (general): Partly one of their kind and not, the werewolves do not know what to think of those. It depends for each case. They are prone to think of them as fellow kin like the other shapeshifters. Enemies *Vampires: They count sometimes as natural ennemies. (See more details on Other races) *Hunters: For a long time, people from the church or followers have been prone to think that there should not be anything unnatural in this world. Werewolves appeared as an ungodly race to them and they started hunting them down. To this day, some protocols have been established in their orders preventing them to just go and kill supernatural whenever they want. Problem will always remains that werewolves walks upon their fields and beliefs, thus it does not take a big mistake from the moonlight walkers for them to be track down by a group of hunters. With time, they developped ways to kill them more easily, weapons and others. *Kitsune: (In progress) Important characters *Boris Voronov *(In progress)